


Cat got your tongue?

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Basically Porn, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Skull Fucking, Smut, have at 'er, im not sorry, just going right in there, no buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Medic decides that he wants to be intimate. What you have planned goes out better than you'd ever think





	Cat got your tongue?

The medbay was silent as you stood by the wooden desk near the back of the large room. After the match today, you agreed to look over his medical notes, knowing full well that isn’t what the Medic really wanted. Fritz’s warm arms snaked around your waist as you checked over his notes half heartedly.

Fritz’s broad chin rested lightly on your shoulder. “Frau,” He growled into your ear, “Don’t you think I deserve some attention?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” You turned around in his broad arms, a plan had been hatching in your head all day, “Only if you can listen to me,” you blew into his ear and felt a shiver go down his spine, a small moan built up in the back of the German’s throat.

“Try me,” Fritz roughly mumbled as he hastily captured your mouth in an ungraceful clash of teeth and tongues. His large hands moving down your sides to roughly pull down your worn in jeans, only letting you to break the messy and uncontrolled moans that was falling from the two of you in order to take off your top and his like they had done millions of times.

Your much smaller but equally calloused hands lazily felt down his broad chest, exploring his well worn in muscles all the way to the edge of his pants. Hastily taking off the leather belt, you pushed Fritz to sit down on the gurney behind him before getting on your knees and bending over to put your lips around his already hard cock.

Fritz’s hands immediately went to control and dominate your rushed movements by entangling themselves firmly in your hair. The second he did, however, you quickly stopped and put your mouth so close to his cock it was almost touching.

“Ah ah ah,” you teased, your finger wagging back and forth, “No hands or else I stop.”

The look on his seasoned face was priceless. A mix of agony, lust, and defeat made him slowly take away his hands to put them on top if his head as if they would jump down and back to your head on their own.

You smugly blew cold air onto the head of his cock before taking your time again at sucking Fritz off. Starting by only licking the underside of the shaft and slowly progressing to finally wrapping your warm lips around the head.

It took you a full two minutes to be sucking Medic off fully. Slow paced movements of your tongue mixed with your little threat had the battle hardened medic a whimpering, growling mess in seconds, let alone the long and torn out moan when you placed your puffy lips on his pink and oversensitive head. The small bucking of his hips told you to go faster but every time he did, you just went slower, getting the painful message across that Fritz needed to be completely still if he wanted your lips around his dick.

After a few minutes of languid and loud sucking your name choked out in a strangled cry before Medic got fed up and grabbed your head with both large hands, not caring if you would pull back. He was fed up and wouldn’t go out without dominating you in some way, Fritz just wouldn’t be able let that happen. If he did, Fritz thought, you might get the idea that you were the boss over him. With a fierce growl, Medic kept your head in place as he stood up all of a sudden and fucked your throat with no regard for your need for air.

“You’re not giving me a cutesy boyfriend blowjob. I’m taking over now.” Fritz rumbled deep in his chest, his german accent dripping with lust making the words almost impossible to understand. His hips started to lose all rhythm rather quickly, signaling that the towering Medic was near his lustful and glorious end. 

“Augh, fuck,” was the only comprehensible thing that was growled from Fritz’s throat before flowing into a stream of wordless vowels and noises.

Fritz’s large hands tore away from your hair rapidly and back to on top of his head, pulling his greying hair to give you the free choice to pull back but much to his arousement, You, however, decided to stay firm around his now twitching and overstimulated cock as he emptied his load down your throat and closed his eyes in pure extacy. The sight to him more exciting than the surge of an Übercharge through his entire being.

The slow shift to silence was only broken by the still lustful heavy breathing both you and medic were doing. The afterglow and knowledge of a successful experiment making you smile coyly as you rested your head against his thigh. Making a mental note to do that again to the overly dominant doctor. Maybe a blindfold next time would be a better idea.

“I fucking love you,” Medic mumbled as he easily lifted you off of your feet, picked you up bridal style, and into the red bed in the corner of his medbay. With Fritz being a bit older compared to his teammates, he was fully spent and tired after that rather enthralling experience, not that you were complaining, though.

You were sure that you’d get your fair share tomorrow, probably. Knowing the hypersexual doctor. If he didn’t get at least half an hour of your committed and undivided touch, innocent or wanton, he was bound to be grumpy and snippy during battle. Much to the displeasure of the rest of your teammates. Heaven forbid if you ever had to go away for more than one day on a contract.

“I love you, too, you sexy doctor,” You tenderly kissed right over his still thumping heart as you snuggled lovingly into his chest before falling into a deep and satisfied sleep. After all, there was still a match in the hot greater Teufort area sun tomorrow, plus your reward that you were due after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I blame my girl, ChillsOfFire for this one. She and I traded thoughts and thus this was born so blame her!
> 
> But really, I had fun writing this is an hour! I hope that I can get more smut done but now that I finally have a job we'll see about that!
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment if you read this all the way through! If you're reading this, you must've really liked it and I would love to hear it! Don't be shy, I'm the one posting smut over here


End file.
